gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenadier (Locust)
Background The Grenadiers are a larger, stronger, and, tougher Locust. While the Grenadiers can be counted among the Drones, they are generally stronger and bulkier. In battle, they often leave their upper torsos completely unarmored, possibly due to their lower life expectancy. Their faces are vaguely crocodilian, with larger teeth, adding to their menace. The grenadiers prefer close combat, and their weapon of choice is the Gnasher Shotgun. Grenadiers are not the most intelligent beings and have a habit of rushing toward their opponents, completely forgoing cover. They can throw grenades quite well, however, and if one is present with other Drones, your should make him your priority, as he excels over other Drones in all aspects of combat. Grenadiers should never be taken lightly. The Gnasher Shotgun is quite powerful and the grenade can be quite accurate during any engagement. Subclasses Grenadier Elites are similar to the original, though they wear shoulder and lower body armor. They can take more punishment, apparently, and seem to be even more aggressive than the standard Grenadier. Flame Grenadiers are armed with a Scorcher flamethrower. They first appear in act 3 of Gears of War 2. Appearances Grenadiers are first introduced in the chapter Knock Knock of Act 1 as Delta Squad is heading for the House of Sovereigns. There, they are seen guarding the entrance as well as the interior of the House; they also participate in an ambush when Delta Squad secures a position inside the House. Later on, they are seen several times, but stop appearing in Act 5. Game Strategies Grenadiers should always be remembered for their weapons and fighting style. They always use their Gnasher Shotgun in standard combat, and should never be allowed to get close. If they do, think fast. You can either fall back (if there's somewhere to go), blindfire and hope they die, or engage in a smackdown contest. If you have a good close range weapon like your own Gnasher Shotgun, pull it out and start firing away. If you manage to cause him to flinch (you shoot him in a certain spot and he pulls his arm and gets stunned for a brief moment), immediately break cover and smack him in the face. This is a pretty good way to kill them. The other armament that they use are their Bolo Grenades. If you see a grenadier attmepting to throw one, try and shoot him down first. The lengthy throwing process will leave him quite vulnerable and should allow you to give him plenty of damage if not kill him. If he does throw it, however, watch the grenade or listen for the distinct beeping sounds to determine if you should move or just stay down. One other situation to watch out for is if the Grenadier has a grenade armed and is close to you. He will probably try to tag you, and you should react quickly. Shoot him dead, or fall back to a safer position and give him a long range attack he probably wasn't expecting. Quotes When killing Cole with a Gnasher Shotgun usually after killing two other COG. *"Fresh Meat" In Multiplayer after killing three people with the Gnasher Shotgun in succession he usually snarls from what could be understood *"Rape" After a headshot in Multiplayer *"Futile!" After Acquiring Ammo *"Taken!"